


Playlist

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Playlist!Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My College AU (like everyone probably has). Humanstuck. Cronkri. Erisol. Eventual Erisolkat. #tw: vantass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sway and Shiver

_My one desire, all I aspire…_

 

He remembered his mother used to dance. With her exotic eyes and dark hair, passed on to him and his little brother. Though his father often laughed whenever they’d hug, apologizing for him not inheriting the Vantas body; all bulk and muscle.

Kankri Vantas was willowy and lithe, his hips curved like a woman’s did and his body was all smooth lines to be drawn or painted, not built like his father and brother.

And so, because of this, he hated his shape. His mother, before she passed, was angered that Kankri couldn’t appreciate his own beauty, and so she taught him how to love himself.

She gave him the gift of movement.

She taught him how to dance.

And he did, today. Alone in his apartment with the ache of cruel words heavy in his heart he pressed a glowing button on his soundsystem and lost himself to far away images. Dark jeans, tight but not suffocating, and his loose and near-shredded band shirt with the sleeves gone and the sides torn nearly open.

He was alone right now, there was no need for him to hold up his airs and graces; to give warnings and lectures and sermons, now was a time for him to feel loved and lovely.

Now was a time for ecstasy through pounding beats and movements familiar and safe.

His hips swayed slow at first, but the music began to speed. His steps followed it, full of grace after he kicked off his shoes. Short and thick hair, black as the tar in a smoker’s lung, swirled and fluttered as his eyes fell closed. Hips bounced and swiveled, his waist bent with a serpentine grace. His limbs were continuations of seductive and calm lines as the small rises of his vertebrae in his lean body showed the beautiful arc and sway of his spine.

He felt his breathing speed lightly as his thoughts wandered at the soft scent of cigarettes.

His roommate, Cronus Ampora.

A crush he avoided; something he didn’t need but he wanted. A music major, part time tutor at the music school down the street. An artist, a fellow pursuer of the art of entertainment. Kankri, however, was in for theatre, not music.

He drank and smoked, he partied. By day he was a bemused student and at night he was a devil and a man.

Kankri wished he could be like that; wished he didn’t care about anyone else, wished he wasn’t just a preacher’s son good at hiding his ideals from a father that gave his life to God because his heart went with his wife when she died.

His steps grew more fierce, the fabric of his top fluttering like harem silks and he groaned quietly at the thought of dancing for Cronus. He paused for a moment, the music lulled, and he shivered. How lewd to think of that. Of showing that rude, uncouth, crass VULGAR roommate of his this side of him, the sensuality he could possess outside of the lectures and run-on sentences.

His hips began to sway again, letting warmth flood his veins as his skin heated from exertion and temptation. Oh, he think of the satisfaction.

_Make Cronus want you, make him beg_.

Kankri wanted revenge for a lifetime of being told no, that he was ugly, no woman would want him; and then that he was a sinner, that he was evil and doomed and unloved.

His father never said that. His mother never said that.

Father’s family would. Those hypocritical cruel fools. Kankri’s brother hated them.

He felt anger rise in his chest as the song changed; heavy drums rang in his ears, a woman singing. Those bare feet pounded the wood floor as his movement became more serpentine, more smooth, more complex; like the weaving smoketrails of incense.

His neck and hairline were damp now, his eyes half lidded as he imagined the control he would revel in. The dark grey blue eyes watching him. Tattooed arms flinching.

A firm chest against Kankri’s back. His motions took a lilt; that final note of sensuality that made his dancing a weapon as the music flowed through him to replace his nerves with starlight and his thoughts with scenes he’d never admit to.

He’d seen the people Cronus chased after. He knew the man sharing his household wasn’t prone to being closed off or subtle.

He didn’t hear the door open, his eyes having closed as he gave himself to the music. Cronus choked thickly, unable to look away.

This was his housemate? This coiling line of pure desire? Kankri had always been so withdrawn, forcing distance between them it seemed. Prone to talking far too much and listening too little but this?

Cronus swallowed heavy, making his half-burnt cigarette bob.

His eyes moved down to Kankri’s soft and unlined stomach, to round hips; and those legs. The bastard always wore a too-large sweater and was hiding all that?

Sinful.

He groaned at Kankri’s long legs. His fingers twitched, he dropped his bag on the floor, sliding his feet out of his heavy boots. He moved slowly, and Kankri paused with the music.

The lean dancer gasped at the chest against his back, the growled words at his ear.

"Need a dancin’ partner?"

A thousand flashes of thought but Kankri brushed them away. His home is his castle and he would do as he pleased. His body moved, pressing a serpentine line of motion against Cronus’ figure and making him gasp brokenly.

"If you can keep up.", said the dancing student, with a grin. He grabbed Cronus’ hands, and held them to his hips as his movement started again. The music student behind him caught on quickly, hands slinking up Kankri’s figure as they moved together and forward to trace fingers over the softness of him.

Kankri’s head tilted back against his housemate’s shoulder, and he whined when he felt a nip to his neck. He felt Cronus’ hand move to catch his own, felt hot fingers digging into his stomach just enough to send bolts of want down his thighs. He felt the hard and real figure behind him and wanted nothing more than to have this man bow to him.

Or, Kankri flirted with the thought of giving up the control he demanded in almost every situation, just letting this vulgar bastard have his way. Cronus bit at his shoulder hard, making Kankri shudder and moan and turn his head to have his thoughts burnt away with a hard and claiming kiss.

The song ended, their mouths separated, and they stood in the silence, just breathing.


	2. Into Excess

_A man makin’ hits with my child-bearin’ hips_

 

Kankri swallowed hard, turning slowly in Cronus’ arms to see dark eyes and a burnt out cigarette clenched far too tight.

"Mind explainin’?"

"No.", said Kankri, tugging the Marlboro filter from Cronus’ mouth and swaying away to the old ashtray. He languidly bent, making sure to grind it out and give Cronus a nice glimpse of his backside.

Cronus felt a knot in his throat when Kankri stood again, returning to where the music student stood numbly on the wood floor.

"But my music isn’t finished yet; and that means,  _neither am I._ ”

Cronus bit his lip, hands going to Kankri’s hips again and pulling him flush and facing.

"Really."

Kankri nodded, draping his arms over Cronus’ shoulders as a thick and pounding beat began to slowly build up from the speakers. His movements were slow, and pressed so close to his unexpected dance partner he could feel every reaction, and be the (oddly willing) victim of them.

One part of his mind was screaming at him, that this was lewd and foul and so very offensive and inappropriate but Kankri shoved that away, locking it back into his memories of being a young teenager who still thought God was gonna save his mother cause papa had Reverend in front of his name.

His fingers migrated to thick dark hair, mussing it so that it framed Cronus’ face, made it darken in a blush with a frown on too soft lips. Cronus smothered him with another brief and deep kiss, moving quickly from damp lips to a smooth neck; his hands squeezed Kankri’s hips again as unfair curves pressed against him with each movement.

Kankri shivered when he heard Cronus moan. 

_He caused that; Cronus made that noise because of this dancing._

_He desires Kankri Vantas._

Hands were on his backside now, careful and light. Cronus was a shivering mass of too-tense muscle, as though stuck between letting the contact continue or just hauling Kankri away somewhere a little more vertical.

…No.

The little dancer wanted to be in control a little longer. Those swivelling hips of his helped him step away, making a groan rise from Cronus’ throat. His eyes were lust-hazed and a little unfocused as he sat heavily down on the couch, already reaching for Kankri’s body again. Kankri put a hand against the other student’s broad chest, shoving him lightly back as the music suddenly seemed to fill the entire space around them. Cronus felt his mouth go dry for a moment when he realized why Kankri was swaying so close, why he had pushed him into a seat.

"V-Vantas-"

"Kankri.", whispered the dancing student with a smile, "You know my name."

Cronus simply nodded slowly, jumping lightly as suddenly there was contact once more; when had he gotten so close and straddled his lap and  _GOD_  this clothed contact was going to kill him.

Kankri smiled wickedly, as balanced on his knees as he was on his heels. His thighs twitched slightly from the exertion of today’s little routines;but it was worth it to feel Cronus against him as the hips his father had chuckled over became the most effective weapon possible.

Low dips and smooth movements had Cronus panting in moments, and the music was slowing; or was it?

Kankri couldn’t tell anymore as he felt Cronus’ hips buck up into him. He groaned, his body shuddering and interrupting his rhythm and Cronus moved like a shark with a prey’s scent.

Hard and unforgiving kisses that made Kankri’s stomach knot itself tighter; bitemarks blooming over a dark throat and over lean shoulders and the slow murmurs from the mass of tension beneath Kankri.

"Kan please  _please_  let me touch you I’ll do anything Just god fuckin’ dammit  **please** -“

Kankri nodded, pulling the old shirt he wore off and tossing it to the side before he kissed the man still beneath him.

Cronus Ampora was vulgar and crude and rude. He wore jeans all the time and drank scotch and smoked Marlboros in a black pack and his lighter said Fuck in bright purple letters but Kankri didn’t care that’s what he wanted.

He wanted rough around the edges; he wanted taboo, he wanted something bad and dirty and rude and  ** _real_**. His hands slid under a white t-shirt and he groaned softly this time. Fingertips traced dips and lines. He had been expecting something less fit; he never saw this man do anything physical-

"Swim team, baby.", laughed the tattooed music student, "Star a the show."

Kankri made an appreciative noise in his throat, tugging hard at Cronus’ clothes. The demand was obeyed and Kankri nearly squealed when he was lifted and Cronus stood. Long legs locked around a fit waist and he dropped bites like shooting stars on Cronus’ neck and shoulders as he was carried.

He glanced to the side, watching his bedroom door pass, and he smiled as he left hickeys now, making Cronus moan softly each time a rosy mark was left behind. He laughed low in his throat, unlocking his legs and wriggling to be put down upon his feet. Cronus dropped onto the bed, panting hoarsely and his eyes too dark to be normal. Kankri let himself dance to the beat of his hear now, dark jeans unbuttoned and slowly sliding down.

"You’re one a those guys huh."

"Fits better under my pants.", cooed Kankri, the soft black boy-shorts hugging his shape.

Cronus’ expression twitched, and he bit hard on his lip. “Y’might wanna take those off now Kankri.”

"Why?", asked the little dancer, standing in front of his brand new savior, "Are they so bad?"

"Cause otherwise I’m gonna rip ‘em off with my fuckin’  _teeth_.”, was the heated growl that made Kankri’s legs tremble.

He swallowed the sudden coil of desire in his throat as Cronus grasped the still swaying hips, pulling the mocha skinned tease a half step closer. 

Kankri’s head tipped back and he moaned as Cronus pressed sucked kissed to a smooth stomach, leaving bruisemarks as his hands worked quickly to tug the dark fabric away from Kankri’s body. The attention paused long enough for Kankri to catch his breath, and he heard a drawer.

"Hn?"

"Off with ‘em Kankri.", was the order. Oh, Cronus’ voice had grown a little raspier; it strummed Kankri’s nerve endings hard and made him shake as he obeyed.

Arousal was nearly painful for him right now; he didn’t want to think about what Cronus was feeling. But then those lips and tongue were playing against his skin and dangerously close to the source of his frustration.

Another sound; wet and separate from the sucking noises that left dark dots on him.

He blinked lazily, dropping into a kneel. His knees on the bed, he looked levelly at Cronus. “I’d rather not collapse when you do that.”, Kankri purred, feeling the cold and slick fingers against him.

Cronus arched an eyebrow.

Kankri smiled, “Don’t look at me like that; did you think I was some kind of nun?”

Further words were blocked off as Kankri choked and gasped again, head dropping onto Cronus’ shoulder. Oh. That’s what guitar can make your hand do. The motions were quick, one, then two fingers slid slickly into him. It wasn’t comfortable at first, of course, it never is. Kankri breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth until he adjusted, and then Cronus curved his fingers.

**_OH_**.

Kankri groaned hard, feeling his cock drip.

"Cr-Cronus, enou-AH!"

"Nah, just a little more.", he teased, dragging fingertips lewdly over that one place within Kankri that made colors flicker, "Payback for all that teasing."

“ **Dammit**  Cronus,  _please_!”, pleaded Kankri with a whine.

And then he felt empty and hated it, trembling and needy as he heard a buckle jangle as it was loosened. He glanced down, eyes widening slightly. Cronus laughed, a still slick hand curling around his dick and moving slowly; to watch the dark eyes follow each stroke.

"Problem, Kankri?"

Kankri merely shoved the music student back to lay flat upon the bed, grinning as he shifted to hover just above his “dance partner’s” cock; his eyes were glazed and Cronus bit his lip again, deciding that if he punctured it, well, it could be worse. 

Kankri let his eyes drop down, taking a deep breath. Cronus was thicker than what he was used to, but average in length.

He would manage.

He slowly sank down, guiding hard flesh into his own warm body. He groaned softly, toes curling as he gently lowered himself bit by bit and breath by breath.

Cronus’ eyes rolled back once he was enveloped by the wide hipped tease currently straddling him. Once Kankri could breath without shivering, Cronus grinned. His hips bucked; just a small roll up into Kankri. But oh, the sound that came from it went straight to the music student’s pelvis.

And then Kankri began to move. The lithe grace he danced with translated easily to sex; something that surprised Cronus. Kankri always acted so uptight and holier-than-thou; constantly on about the dumbest of topics it seemed.

He was a theater major, who cares about social issues anymore?

Cronus moaned quietly, his hips slowly falling into rhythm with the vision of secretive lust above him. Kankri’s back bent, and Cronus’ hips moved a little harsher into the mocha-colored body.

"CronUS!"

That was it. Kankri was officially taking too much time, and Cronus wanted to see the boy-angel-incubus fall apart. Kankri yelped as Cronus’ hip shifted, sliding free of of him and tilting him to the side. He was on his back, propped up on his elbows; Cronus pushed his knees apart and then Kankri Vantas swore at the sensation of being pressed into once more.

"F-FUCK."

A low laugh that skittered over his skin before he heard it, and then the dancing tease was moaning like he was in heat; bent to an extreme and Cronus moving those hips in a way to make the colors dim and brighten with each hilting thrust.

Kankri gave up propping himself up dropping flat on his back and letting his fingers curl into the sheets below him. Absently, one of his hands moved to stroke himself, but Cronus batted it away.

"Oh no you don’t."

And oh, that thought was almost a killer there. Kankri didn’t know if Cronus would even be able to make him come hands free but the idea was delicious.

Cronus shifted his hips mid-thrust again and Kankri saw stars. His voice sounded out louder now, his body shaking and throbbing as he pleaded with his eyes shut. His toes curled again and the knot in his stomach was just far too tight.

"NNnngh God Cronus, please d-don-don’t sto-OP!"

"N-no plan to.", was the hissed reply as Kankri felt himself breaking apart at the seams. His back rose in an arch and he thrashed beneath Cronus as he screeched, orgasm hard and fast and cruel.

Cronus choked on air, slamming into the writhing mass on the bed once more before grunting hard and grinding his teeth. Kankri shuddered at the feeling, blinking lazily and breathing raspy as he felt Cronus dot kisses over a narrow chest before slipping out of the relaxed and warm body beneath him.

"Fuckin’ hell Kankri."

"Mmn."

Cronus looked up at the half-open eyes and stupefied smile the theater major was wearing, and blinked.

"Cronus…"

"Yeah?"

"This should happen more. Think you can manage?"

"I think we can work something out.", said Cronus, "As long as you keep dancing."

Kankri had a mock-shocked looked, “Cronus, that seems a little extravagant; keeping me as a private dancer.”

"I already live too well t’be healthy. What’s wrong with a little more excess?"


	3. Flesh and Bone

_So you’d better believe I like it rough._

Kankri laughed next to Porrim, having shown up to support Cronus’ fraternity. The expected outrageous antics had ensued at the large house property; music throbbing and pounding hard into the night sky.

Kankri, just tipsy enough to wiggle slightly in his seat, felt his hand tugged by Porrim.

"Come on, Kanny, let;s see you move those hips."

"Porrim, this is highly innappropriate-"

"Shake what ya mama gave ya!", laughed the older female, nudging him, "I’m here Kanny; its okay. Sides, your boyfriend might enjoy the show!"

"He’s not my boyfriend.", groaned Kankri as Porrim puled him along, "We’re just… erm… housemates with benefits."

"I’m sure; come on Kanny, show me how to move.", said his tattooed friend.

The music was decent, and Kankri moved slow and shy at first; his overlong sweater fit like a dress, clinging to hips and thighs and leaving his chest and stomach free. His shirt underneath, cut too close for him to find it “decent” (and chosen by Porrim because of his smaller waist) still clung awkwardly.

"Ugh, it doesn’t help you made me dress like a woman."

"Kanny, you have the figure, just flaunt it."

"Ew."

Then the beat changed. Something closer to a heartbeat, that made his ribs throb and reminded him of the rasped breaths in bed beside his housemate.

Porrim smiled. She laughed silently, draping over him from the back before one hand went down and shoved lightly at his hips like a pendulum’s start.

He blushed, catching the tiny stumble with a graceful curve to his figure; when he saw it. Perked up like a hound dog with a foxes scent, Cronus was looking over at him.

He turned away, biting his lip. POrrim nudge him.

"Think what he’ll be like if he gets antsy for you…?"

Temptation is an evil thing; and not something easy to step away from once you’ve tasted too much. Knakri willed away his blush, his body still too warm. 

Porrim happily caught his sweater.

"Devil woman."

"Just dance."

He breathed deep, letting himself sink into the music, the warmth of everyone else, the smell of liquour and hunger and ecstacy and all manner of  immorality and-

And he was gone.

He heard the faint echo of lyrics through his haze, suddenly hyper aware that he had had just a tad too much tonight. All he tasted was apples and sugar and lemons and salt.

Porrim grinned wider as several others noticed the little line of desire swirling in their midst. She kept an eye on the not-boyfriend Cronus; grinning like a Chesire cat now when she saw the unadulterated fury on his face.

He heard a soft noise, and almost laughed. One of the frat boys had decided to throw caution to the wind and press against the dancer; Kankri’s eyes were lidded and he barely acknowledge the hands on his wide hips.

_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh_

Kankri mouthed a few of the words to himself as Cronus wove through people like a shark. Porrim squawked lightly, realizing there was something glinting in his hand.

She stood in front of him, hands up, placating.

"Just let him dance alright; the dude is drunk once he realizes Kanny isn’t a chick its gonna be hilarious."

Silence, and then a click.

With danger passed (and tucked back into Cronus’ back pocket) the song petered slowly out.

Kankri’s eyes opened.

KRAK!

"YOU LEWD, FOUL, HEDONISTIC RAT BASTARD!", snarled the suddenly enflamed young man as his fist cracked into a drunken jaw.

"Oi, Kan."

"Cronus?"

"We’re going home."

Kankri nodded, “Best idea I’ve heard all night.”, he grumbled, taking his sweater from Porrim’s arms.

"Have fun boys….", chimed Porrim knowingly.

Kankri breathed deep when they walked in the door, tossing the red mass of fabric over the back of the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, yawning slightly and stretching up on his toes; a sliver of his stomach showed.

"Honestly, the nerve of Porrim; I should have known better than to listen to one of her suggestions. It had to have been the tequila, I’ve never liked the stuff… Cronus?"

His housemate was glaring at him.

"Cronus are you upset with me?"

"….He touched you."

"Yes well-"

"Nah, not yes well. He fuckin’ touched you Kanny. Right there."

Kankri glanced down at the point where Cronus’ finger was aimed at; the swell of his hip, “….And?” 

"No one’s allowed to fuckin’ touch you but me, Kankri."

Kankri’s eyes shot back to Cronus’ at the dark tone.

"Well, I don’t see what kind of say you’d have. We’re just housemates with benefits, right?"

"Not anymore."

Kankri arched both eyebrows, “Do I get a say in this?”

"Do you want one?"

Kankri took swaying steps over to the dark-haired swimmer, “I don’t know. Maybe I want you to convince me.”

With a low growl, Cronus pressed a fiery hot kiss to the smaller man’s lips; drawing a whimper out of the lanky Kankri and making his knees shake just a little. Kankri swallowed those nerves in his throat, letting them join the butterflies in his belly he always ignored.

Cronus pulled away, grinning a shark’s grin.

"Then I should get to convincing…"


	4. Don't Move

_But with the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room_

 

He was always a watcher, Cronus. A master of slinking around unseen when he really wanted to be.

And at this stupid fucking frat party, he damn well wanted to be. Porrim was coercing his little “housemate with benefits” out to the mass of dancing twenty-somethings with too much to lose.

He narrowed his eyes, watching.

God, it killed him when that boy danced. When the music flowed through his veins and nerves and synapses and peeled away all the stupid shells he wrapped himself in to protect himself.

He grinned.

He had a knack for breaking those down; especially late at night.

His smile immediately faded to be replaced with a black temper as someone dared to make inroads on the boy he had his sights on…

He moved quickly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

Later on, around the wee hours of a weekend morning, Cronus relaxed with a content and still trembling Kankri draped over him and tangled in sheets, still dotting a hard chest with tiny kisses and nuzzles.

"So, we’re not housemates with benefits anymore, huh?"

"As long as you don’t have any problems with it; then I’d say no."

Kankri arched his eyebrows high, “This is new… What brought this on?”

"A lot of things, Kankri.", purred Cronus in the voice that set the butterflies loose in the dancing Vantas’ stomach, "But mostly how much I like having you by me."


	5. Heavy Bassline

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day_

 

He’d been gone almost a week now.

Kankri blinked blearily, tumbling out of bed as he heard knocks like heartbeats on the door. Still wearing one of Cronus’ old shirts, he wobbled to the portal into his home and puled the wooden door open, wincing at the sun.

"Oh Kanny."

"H’llo P’rr’m.", he mumbled, turning away and walking towards his kitchen. She followed him, closing the door and sighing.

"He’ll come back."

"NO he won’t.", sighed Kankri.

"He really cares about you-"

"Yeah, well, I don’t give a shit about him okay?!", snarled the young man sudden;y, "He was just a powertrip, a foray into the taboo; a means to an en-nd, to help m-me understand this pathetic w-world and m-maybe do some… some g-g-God dammit I miss him Por!"

She ran to him, curling him into her arms and hushing him softly, rocking him. He clutched at her dress; a remnant of the night before and she pressed her lips to his temple.

"He’ll come back. I know it."

He, as in Cronus Ampora, was currently groaning as he sat up on his old friend’s couch.

"NNgh, Makara dammit what hap-"

He looked to the shaggy-haired male standing with a mug of what smelled like tea. The mug was delicately placed into Cronus’ hands and rapid sign language flickered from long fingers.

"Oh. M’big ass mouth got me in a shitton o’ trouble."

A nod.

"Shit."

MOre signs.

"He doesn’t fuckin’ want me man. He made that crystal clear with his little scream-fest a few days ago."

Kurloz rolled his eyes, decided now was a time to neglect the mute part of selective mutism.

"Brother."

"Eh."

"Brother you to get the fuck off my couch and go back to the little dancin’ boy. You were a happy motherfucker with him; now its just high school all over again; eventually I ain’t gon’ be able to pull y’ass out the fuckin’ picture before something bad happens. I’m a motherfuckin’ pacifist man."

"Yeah, tell that to your goddamn mindgames, Loz."

Kurloz grinned, “Well I gotta have some fuckin’ fun erry once in a long while. And it ain’t my fault these people fall into their own goddamn traps. Get up off my couch, brother. Go back to him, talk this out; it don’t work, Meu and I will come help you pack your shit.”

"Yeah, yeah, Alright. I’m goin’… Thanks Loz."

The tall shaggy haired man held up a finger, pointing at the tea mug with narrowed eyes. Cronus laughed, nodded and sipping at it. He was usually a coffee drinker, but this weird son of a bitch made an amazing chai.

It was hours later, with his tears cried out and a half empty starbucks cup in hand that Kankri returned to his apartment.

Well, his and Cronus’.

He swayed up to his door, humming until he heard a soft thud; a rhythm kept by a tapping boot. The soft strains of music; of a familiar singing voice.

He opened the door, and there was Cronus, pausing to re-tune the guitar before he continued. BUt then he glanced up. One eye had a fading bruise, a cigarette hung from his lips.

"Cro…"

"Better than spoiled rich asshole."

Kankri bit his lip and looked away.

"I don’t get along with my family; that’s why I don’t talk about them much, aside from Dan. Nothin’ t’do with trustin’ you or not."

Kankri nodded as Cronus set the guitar down. The door closed.

This ragtag vagabond boy; this halfway-to-hell bad idea that “Momma warned you about”, smiled at Kankri again.

"We good, Kanni?"

"Yes. Come home.", said the theatre student, walking quickly to sit in Cronus’ lap and wrap arms tightly around him. The embrace was returned with affectionate kisses to dark and unstylable hair.


	6. Scared and Nervous

_A familiar name on a birthday card…_

 

"Kanni, I need ta ask a favor."  
  


His voice was rough, so rough. And angry.   
  


You nod softly, holding the phone between your ear and your shoulder. Your hands continue chopping ingredients, a cookbook with your mother’s writing scrawled in it open to your favorite recipe.  
  


"What’s happened?"  
  


"It’s Eridan."  
  


"Oh? Is he alright?"  
  


"…No, no he’s not. I need him to stay with us for a few days."  
  


That quiet tone, like he was holding the reins of Cerebrus himself. You swllow heavily, and nod before snapping out of your trance.  
  


"Of course, Cronus. When will you be here?"  
  


"I’ll be in once he stops breathing so hard."  
  


Kankri paused, “Cronus, what happened to him?”  
  


"Some teenagers broke into Dad’s house when Eri was home alone… They roughed him up pretty badly."  
  


The phone was still connected as Kankri darted, sliding his shoes one and slipping out the door.  
  


Eridan was gasping in the front seat, Cronus having given up on the silent call and was trying to snap the boy out of it. Kankri pulled open the passenger door, kneeling down and pulling the pretty young thing into his arms and holding him tightly.  
  


"You’re safe now, okay, you’re far away from them all and you’re with us, okay? Breathe Eridan, breath with me, ready, and in…"  
  


Kankri exaggerated his breaths, letting his chest press against Eridan’s until the younger male followed suit, still shaking. Cronus had since exited the vehicle, standing behind Kankri.  
  


"Is he alright? What’s wrong?"  
  


"It was a panic attack… My Papa gets them sometimes.", said Kankri, moving slowly away from Eridan so the boy could get out and on his feet, "When he has them, I hold him and breath, or Karkat holds him and prays with him."  
  


Cronus nodded as Kankri put a slim arm around Eridan’s shoulder, guiding him into the house.   
  


Cronus tilted his head. When he first met Kankri, he assumed he was some annoying, spoiled boy; a preacher’s son with his head rammed as far as possible up his own ass. But, after all this… a year now? Meeting Ampora Sr., coming out to his father (what a fiasco THAT was), and the Karkat incident…  
  


Cronus chuckled. He was lucky to have the slim dancer. Lucky to have the level-headed love who walked back into the house, holding his younger brother loosely but comfortingly, asking if he’s ever had curry before and if he would like to try it.  
  


His stomach rumbled, and he followed the pair.  
  


Kankri was an excellent cook.


	7. Clumsy

_I’ve fallen in love honestly…_

 

Kankri was in shock.

Porrim was grinning beside him, helping with the lunch dishes as he suddenly gripped the edge of the counter and leaned forward with a slow exhale.

"Kanni?"

"Porrim, I think I just had an epiphany."

"Do tell."

"Porrim I love him. Like, honestly love him oh my God. I’m in love."

"NO CHANCE, NO WAY I WONT SAAAAAAAAAY IT NO-"

"Oh my God shut up this is important.", babbled Kankri as he trembled, "I went and fell in love with someone who is gonna find a better past time than me-"

"He’s not going to do that."

"Porrim, please; no need to sugarcoat. I’m obnoxious and whiny and bitchy and-"

"Always nice when I come home to self-loathing.", groaned Cronus, before he and Porrim burst out cackling at the tiny girlish shriek Kankri gave from the surprise. He watched as Porrim kissed the darker-skinned boy’s cheek and said her goodbyes.

She made it a point to tug at Cronus’ hair, and he lazily swatted at her with no real malice. He ran his fingers through it to straighten it again, impossible with how wavy it was, and he looked back to Kankri with a smile.

The door shut.

Kankri covered his face with his hands.

"Kanni, what’s wrong.", sighed Cronus with a smile, gravitating towards his housemate, "Bad debates today in SocPsi? Or just tired from Dance?"

Kankri sniffed, “How did you know those were both today?”

Cronus laughed, “You told me last night, remember? And the weatherman said it was gonna be roasting today; so I made sure those dorky popsicles you like were in the freezer.”

So that’s why strawberry freezies were hiding in the coldest part of the freezer.

Kankri sniffed, and hugged Cronus tight.Cronus returned the embrace, kissing the top of Kankri’s head.

"Hey.. Cro?"

"Hm?"

"…I love you."

"I love you too Kanni."

"No, like… I’m IN love with you. Like, stupid dorky expressions when you aren’t looking and sleeping with your tshirt when you’re at your Dad’s place."

Cronus couldn’t help snickering, making Kankri squeak as he cuddled him in their little embrace.

"An’ I love you the same way.", laughed Cronus, "So don’t freak yourself out, a’right?"

Kankri nodded, nuzzling into Cronus’ chest.

"Okay. I love you Cronus."

"I love you too, Kankri."


	8. Paranoia

_And I feel like nothin’ can save me…_

 

She was just the leader of the women’s swim-team.

Meenah Peixes.

She was just another swimmer, and that’s why he talked to her. Laughed with her. Joked with her and let her punch him too hard in his bad shoulder. That’s why he invited her to the little get togethers at your shared apartment even though Porrim eyed her a little suspiciously.

She was “just a friend”.

She was an argument.

She was fight, and a bitter words snapped between lovers in half-dressed war campaigns that ended in someone slamming a door and leaving for the night. She was too-full ashtrays and long-island iced teas snuck behind sociology books.

She was screaming rants and accusations when someone came home too late.

She was just a swimmer.

Meenah Peixes.

And she made Kankri scream “GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!”

She was the leader of the women’s swim team.

And she made Cronus snarl, “FINE, YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!”

She was just a friend; they nearly shattered a whole year of being together because of her. Kankri didn’t know she had a loving girlfriend at the campus two hours south from them. Cronus didn’t know how scared Kankri was of being replaced by people or ideas.

Kankri spent his weekends indoors, watching movies that reminded him of a guitar playing dreamer, sitting on their bed and tuning a worn out guitar.

Cronus spent his days in a studious haze, staying with Eridan who had just started his first year. They didn’t want to see each others faces, except for in their dreams. Kankri wanted to scream, he wanted to hate, he wanted to be important.

He called the one person he could trust.

"What up, Kri?", grumbled a gruff voice.

"Karkat… Karkat I’m ssscared."

"Kri are you… Kankri fucking Vantas its only noon!"

"I made him leeeeave."

"Have you called Porrim? Fuck, don’t do a damn thing, I’m on my way."

Kankri hung up, waiting in his half-hungover hair-of-the-dog Saturday stupidity. It seemed like a second until he winced from the door slamming open, and heavy footfalls.

"Kankri? Jesus…"

Kankri covered his face in his hands as his twin walked into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and gently pulling Kankri up into a heavy embrace.

"You don’t smell like liqour."

"That was last night."

"Ah."

They sat in silence, Kankri’s more lithe form wrapping around his burly brother. Kankri looked to Karkat, wincing at how much he looked liek their father.

"So… what happened between you two?", asked Karkat before he falred, "Did he do somethin’ I gotta make him regret?!"

"No, no… its just… he kept hanging around that Peixes girl… and I got jealous."

"Meenah or Feferi?"

"Meenah."

"…You got jealous because your big gay douche boyfriend was palling around with the biggest lesbian on campus? How does that even work?"

Kankri paused, “…I didn’t know that.”

Karkat sighed, “Kankri, start at the beginning; when you and Cronus first hooked up. Not too many details though, please.”

"No dick size?"

"Christ no."

Kankri cleared his throat… and began to talk.

The day was spent this way, Porrim appearing later in the evening to join the pair of them as they bandaged the bruises on Kankri’s pride.


	9. Follow Me

_You don’t know how you met me; you don’t know why_  
 _You can’t turn around and say goodbye_  
 _All you know is when I’m with you I make you free_  
 _And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea._  
                                                                    -“Follow Me”; Uncle Kracker

 

Kankri tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He sat up, looking out the window at the lights from cars flickering up and down the road. He rose from his bed, wearing one of Cronus’ shirts he had left behind maybe by accident. Maybe not.

There was much he had left behind. No doubt it was because he was looking for a new place-

The door creaked quietly.

The sound of someone dropping on the couch with a grunt.

Kankri tiptoed out, seeing the flash of a lighter’s flame.

"…Cronus?"

"….Sorry. Couldn’t find nowhere else t’go.", he said raspily.

"You sound fucking terrible."

"Kicked in the throat."

"What?!", gasped Kankri, turning on a low-lamp. The room was flooded with warm light, and Kankri sighed.

Cronus was a mass of bruises and torn clothing.

He looks up and down the reclining figure, a knot in his stomach.

"Why were you fighting?"

Cronus shrugged, “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Kankri nodded, taking slow steps forward. Cronus looked apprehensive, eyes narrow and suspicious. The mocha-skinned dancer paused, opening his mouth to speak and closing it again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"…You look cute in my shirts still."

Kankri blushes, rolling his eyes.

"I miss you Kanni."

HE freezes.

"I’m sorry that Meenah made you feel jealous. I’m sorry we screamed at each other; fuck, I’m sorry I ain’t perfect but-"

"Stop.", said Kankri softly, "Just….stop. You don’t need to apologize…"

Cronus blinked when Kankri leaned down to kiss him, warm and real and needy.

"Cronus, come to bed. Its late."

The look in dark eyes made Cronus’ mouth go dry and he nodded. They made it halfway there before Cronus pulled Kankri back by his hand, pulling him into a hard kiss made of unspoken words and lonely nights away from home.

"Cronus.", breathed Kankri as his back was pressed against the wall. He clutched the man who dominated his lips; he rolled those rounded hips to tease, he pleaded softly.

And Cronus; dark-haired, seastorm eyes Cronus, whispered three words in a hoarse whisper that Made Kankri shiver and his knees go weak.

“ _I love you_.”


	10. Damn Good Rhythms

**Damn Good Rhythms**

_They tell me what I need…_

 

Finals week.

The week everyone dreads.

After this summer, Eridan would be joining the ranks of students at the UNiversity. Kankri had been all but glued to his desk chair, studying and memorizing, stretching and planning. For almost two weeks.

His body was tense and sore from overuse, his mind muddled and his temper high as he sipped at cup of black tea number too-fucking-many. He heard an outraged swear from the bedroom, where Cronus had been hunkered down, studying and writing music.

"Keep it down!", snarled Kankri without knowing why.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Kankri turned in his chair, “Watch your GODDAMN language in this house!”

"QUIT SCREAMING LIKE A BITCH!"

Kankri’s eyes went narrow and he got up from his seat; his overlong sweater hanging to his knees as he slammed the bedroom door open to find Cronus gnawing on his cigarette and glaring with frozen-grey eyes.

"What did you just call me?", said Kankri far too levelly.

"A bitch.", snapped Cronus, his voice rough from too much coffee and nicotine and not enough oxygen.

Cronus set the old guitar down on the floor, his eyes narrow as Kankri ground his teeth together.

Tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Kankri moved first, stomping over to the angry musician on their shared bed, moving too close too quick and jamming his finger into Cronus’ chest; angry words were on his lips and ready to fire out…

Until Cronus grabbed a handful of that sweater and pulled Kankri into a kiss that would leave him shell-shocked and stammering. The theatre student couldn’t stop the harsh moan that tumbled from him as all of his finals-centered tension bundled together and dropped into his pelvis.

Cronus hissed lightly as his back hit the headboard, choking on his lover’s name as he felt a hard bite to the place where his neck blended into his shoulder.

Kankri glared a him with hellfire in his eyes, yanking the musician’s belt open and pulling angrily at his Levis. 

Days, weeks almost, of being controlled by deadlines and professors had made Kankri antsy and angry; While Cronus had been beaten down by his assignments, forced to push too far.

Cronus moaned when Kankri pushed the white t-shirt up and began leaving suckled and wet kisses over his chest and stomach. Tired and bandaged fingers wound into Kankri’s thick, dark hair; light tugs with only half-hearted effort behind them as Kankri moved lower, to where boxers and jeans were tugged halfway down thighs.

Kankri glared upwards at Cronus as his tongue taunted hard flesh.

Cronus swore bleakly, his moans rasped from his chainsmoking as slim fingers wrapped around his dick, the touches soft and teasing at first…

Kankri blinked like a content feline, moving slowly and laving his lover’s cock with his warm tongue. Cronus was already trembling, his chest heaving before Kankri’s lips slipped over him, hand and mouth beginning to work in sync to drive the musician utterly mad.

Kankri moaned as he felt hands in his hair; his free hand moving to his own need and using feathersoft strokes of his fingers to trigger his own moans.

Cronus all but growled his name, tugging sharply on Kankri’s dark hair. Kankri would have none of that. He was the one who controlled the situation for now.

ONe hand working himself over as the other taunted his, lover, Kankri moaned again. Cronus was trembling, hunched over Kankri now as he babbled aimlessly; a rough jumble of pleas and curses.

A strangled whine, and Kankri sped up his pace and his strokes. The theatre student moaned harshly again, his hips bucking into his fist. His body turned onto his side, just enough that Cronus could look down the expanse.

Kankri’s eyes were wide open, clouded with arousal and blinking like a kitten. Cronus’ jaw dropped as Kankri’s eyes rolled up and his small noises increased in their muffled volume.

The guitarist lost it. His legs shook, he panted hoarsely.

Kankri, still caught up in the thrill of being a cause instead of an effect, seemed more focused on the flushed and panting musician debauched on the bed.

He swallowed, not realizing just what he had done for a moment.

Cronus swore he felt his heart stop.


End file.
